Satellite-based guidance systems, such as GPS-based guidance systems, are commonly used today as a navigation aid in cars, airplanes, ships, computer-controlled harvesters, mine trucks and other vehicles. For instance, GPS-based guidance systems utilized in farming implements may allow for precise application of crop protection products, such as fertilizers, pesticides or lime. However, current GPS-based guidance systems may experience difficulty guiding when heavy foliage or other permanent obstructions (mountains, buildings, etc.) prevent or inhibit GPS signals from being accurately received by the system. A number of GPS-based systems may include Inertial Measurement Units (IMUs) or Terrain Compensation Units (TCUs) to provide guidance capabilities under GPS-obstructed conditions. However, IMUs and TCUs tend to experience problems with drift (i.e., an ever-increasing error between IMU/TCU determined location and an actual location.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method for providing far-point vision augmentation functionality in a satellite-based guidance system which addresses the above-referenced problems and limitations of the current solutions.